


autumn n winter drabble

by kittenlou



Category: One Direction
Genre: Autumn, Christmas, Cute, Fluff, Halloween, Holiday, I literally wrote it at 2am, Just random drabble, Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles - Freeform, M/M, Nostalgia, Rain, Seasons, Tea, Winter, has pretty much nothing to do with larry, it's pretty irrelevant, nothing important, only at the end though, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenlou/pseuds/kittenlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is just about winter and i'm only posting it because it's too long for instagram</p>
            </blockquote>





	autumn n winter drabble

**Author's Note:**

> lmao sorry ignore it if you like? wrote it for a friend and got a tad (very?????) carried away. yeah, so i just really lovelovelove autumn n winter (⊙ω⊙✿). this is like a little writing exercise, i should do them more so i can get better at writing 'cause I'm pretty shit, if I'm honest. Only tagged it to the larry stuff because i didn't know what else to do. i also didn't edit it or do paragraphs when I wrote it

d'you know what's pretty? winter & autumn. autumn's kinda hit and miss with the cold, it's like red fading into cold pale blue; it's the orange leaves dying on the trees and the tarmac, piling up and so you can just crash through them and then they go into a soggy muddy sludge after rain. but there's the last week of october, when the cold really hits. that week that I'd usually get off school for halloween, and that's when the pumpkin soup-filled polystyrene cups and cozy wool and early nights and hot water bottles really hit. then five days after that, it's bonfire night and the dark blue midnight is ablaze with not only a dull, artifical yellow glow but with colours so bright that burn in the sky and burst and burst and burst and twist like fire flowers and you just stand there and gaze up in awe with a crowd around you and a bonfire blazing and a cuppa hot chocolate and a hot dog in hand. or, you sit in your room because it's too cold to go out and your room's too warm, and you watch the colours burst in the sky, and you watch it light up your room in the same quick, sly manner that lightning does. sure, you miss the laughing and the chatter and dancing with sparklers and inhaling the scent when you blow it out, but it's just as good as watching red and blue and yellow and green dance on your walls and hearing the muffled sound of people being happy. from then on it's just a build up to christmas. the sky is a constant dreary grey-white that occasionally pours with rain but when you're lucky, really lucky, it'll snow. snow is one of the most beautiful things about winter and adults hate it because they have things to do and they can't enjoy the simple things because they're adults, they don't do that, but they don't just stand back and watch every individual snowflake drift from the clear white sky that confusingly seems to merge with the colour of the ground, and you'll walk through the fresh snow with the same satisfying crunch you got from walking on the newly fallen autumn orange leaves a month or so ago, and every inch of you feels a chill despite the fact that you're wearing three pairs of socks and boots and tights and trousers and two shirts and a thick oversized wooly jumper and a big winter coat and a wooly hat, scarf and a couple of pairs of gloves. you're cheeks and nose are both red and a lil damp and you're struggling to sniff every five seconds, and you regret coming outside for a second but then you see everyone else, they all pretend to hate the snow but they're running around chucking snowballs and building snowmen and making snow angles and just enjoying themselves, and you may be cold but inside there's this fuzzy warmth, like this is /it/. it happens every year but this is where I'm meant to be, it's happy and it's home and it's REAL, it's nature at it's finest, something so old and repetitive but with a novelty that'll never wear off. everyone's really delighted, when the roads are too dangerous and it's too dangerous to walk to school, because everyone actually could get to work or school but they want to be at home with their family or friends so they can embrace the wintery novelty that is the natural delight of snow. it's like the cold melts the messy fog in your mind that blocks out your thoughts and it clears it, so you can think and love all of this, from the drizzly grey autumn days to the freezing winter nights. there's something about it, something that feels like home. i don't know if it's because i was born in the winter, or i'm just really odd but there's something so beautiful about it. for 6-5 months it's so aesthetically pleasing to EXIST in, like merely EXIST, but that's all i feel i need to do. i love sitting on the sofa with 1953 peter pan or the doctor who christmas special on the tv, under a couple of thick blankets with freshly baked cinnamon cookies and layers of wool clothes and a cuppa tea or hot chocolate and a book by my side. i love running home from school because it's raining really hard and i don't want to catch a cold, and my hair sticks to my face which stings from the harsh rain and i splash through the puddles and there's that distant mummering of cars grazing across the puddle littered tarmac, and it's already getting dark and you can't wait to just get home and have a searingly hot scented bubble bath with tea and a book and the rain splashing against the windows, a constant pitter patter and there's a dim glow of the light and then you slip on your toasty warm jammies that'd just been in the tumble. and all throughout those five or six blissfully chilly months, there's a constant supply of reassuring curries and roast dinners and stews and soups and apple or rhubarb crumble and cookies and sticky toffee pudding and trying not to make or buy mince pies because that'll ruin the novelty of having them at christmas, but you'll have a sneaky one anyway. i love that day in november when people all gather downtown and there's stalls selling candy floss and hot drinks and sweets and freshly baked cinnamon buns and morE soup, and you look around at all the families walking past the shops with their winter attire on, and although it's only 5pm it's already dark and the stores are still open and they're decked out with tinsel and lights and there's a dim glow pouring from each window, and you stand in the crowd and chant with them "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" and then bam, the trees that litter the town are bursting with the light of the christmas fairy lights, and the lamposts have lights hanging from them which are massive snowflakes or a fir tree or a bow or wine, things that'll remind you of christmas, and then you'd walk back past sainsbury and you'd see people kissing and buying food ready for the 25th and you'd go into the little chippy and order some chips, a battered sausage and a pot of curry sauce because it's too late and you're too tired to cook, so you need some comfort food, anyway. and then it all starts. the late christmas shopping up the city with a milkshake from shakeaway and a cinnamon pretzel from that little bakery, while walking round and round and round the shopping centre which all having their lights and heating on because it's dull and cold, making it extremely welcoming and all you can smell is scented gifts that smell like spiced apple and cinnamon and chocolate and orange and pumpkin, and there's cheesy christmas jumpers and nice clothes in new look and topshop and hmv has all the albums that'd 'coincidentally' been released near christmas, and you just /need/ them and there's little stalls that sell handmade decorations and baked goods and sweets and toffee apples and handmade wooden ornaments that smell like wood and polish and just lovely in general and then there's a massive christmas tree set up with lights and decorations and it's soso tall. it's the time when all the good movies come out, and you go to the cinema and watch it with a bucket of warm popcorn and food you sneaked in because seven quid is a bit much for a tray of doritos that's a 99p from that one store, and a cheap can of fizzy pop is better than spending a horrendous amount for an overly thick milkshake (although as much as you try to tell yourself that you do get stabbed with envy when you see someone munching away at their £7 cheese melted doritos that somehow last throughout the entire movie whereas your 'family pack' of 99p doritos couldn't even make it to the actual beginning of the movie). then there's the car drives where you can hear the tyres on the wet concrete and the yellow and orange lamps and the buses roaring past in the dark with people laughing on the way back home and all you can see is the rain running down the window and you can't stop thinking about a chance to nip to the loo and settling down in your cozy bed. and there's those days when it rains and there's that glorious smell afterwards and you just want to run and dance and kiss someone and go to cozy cafés and bookstores and toyshops and bakeries. the rest of it is just stocking up on a ridiculous amount of food, fizzy drinks and alcohol and tins of roses and quality streets and wrapping paper and the crackers you eat and the crackers you pull, but you can't actually EAT any of it yet even though there's no way in hell you'll eat all of it on christmas day, especially with the christmas roast and the christmas pudding and the christmas cake that's just a month old fruit cake with an intense amount of icing and alcohol in it, and brandy snaps with whipped cream squirted in the middle. nothing can beat december, where you just decorate the tree and sing along to christmas songs and wrap presents and watch disney movies and bake and then there's the carols and you can go ice skating and tinsel is EVERYWHERE and toblerones n chocolate oranges just seem more appetising and there's spin the knife and christmas specials on tv and sewing feels all cozy n vienetaa and rice pudding with raisins and mixed spices and a dash of golden syrup which was literally me last year abd peppermint and microwave puddings and shler and pukka pies and homemade pies and crumbles and mashed potato and beans and frost and sugar canes all just seem delightful and monopoly and advent calenders and snow drops growing in february and the winter hols and scented candles and wellington boots, it's all a part of the winter and so many people forget about that and just moan on and on about how they hate the winter but it's so naturally beautiful and cozy and hearty, if i could stay in winter forever I would but then I'd forget how to appreciate it. I'd forget how to appreciate being able to pile on the layers and not be too hot, compared to the summer where you'd have to peal off each later because you're so damn hot. like you have more of an option n freedom with it, even if you decide to pull on a nice fuzzy grey oversized jumper and checkered pyjama bottoms, you can still snuggle under a blanket and a duvet, with a cuppa soup and 'love actually' playing. yeah, maybe the winter does require a lot of sitting around but there's so much to celebrate and to just admire about that time of the year, how can you not like it? then there's the autumn and winter carnivals or circuses when it's all dark n you're with your family and you can eat all their lovely sweets and candyfloss and trudge about in wellys and thick coats, then the merry-go-rounds and ferris wheels and rides are all bright n alive with lights n stripesn music n chatter and laughter. you can't forget valentines day and pancake day either. sure i never have a valentine and i don't actually like pancakes but there's something so lovely about seeing people happy and smiling because somebody loves them and that person probably thinks of you when they think of v-day and they made the effort to go out and get a card or flowers or chocolates or whatever it may be, for YOU not for anybody else and they most likely got nervous and flustered because the like you and i find that unbearably sweet. although i think people should be kind to each other n stuff all year round, valentines day is an excuse to go that little bit further. you know it's going to valentines soon when you're sat at a table with a pancake on your plate and you're faced with the decision of decisions; sugar and lemon juice? strawberry sauce? jam? chocolate sauce? ice cream? butter? golden syrup? maple syrup? you just end up make yourself numerous pancakes, one for each topping and end up feeling bloated as fuck, but that's okay because it's one day a year, right? there's also the christnas fate things at the primary schools that sell handmade food and decorations and do raffles and stuff. then there's school where the teachers just put on movies and give the class a little 'present' and people hand out cards like it's year six but nobody cares; it's christmas, nostalgia at it's best. then there's the aftermath, the downfall of it all and the uprising of the new year. you know what else is great about winter/autumn? everywhere there's cute boys in beanies n jumpers that smell of lynx and by that i mean louis. louis is probably in his prime in the winter because he'll pull up his cute lil patterened socks over his grey comfy jogging bottoms n he'll wiggle his butt to radio one which'd blast christmas hits and he'd belt along to it while he makes himself a cuppa tea and he'll have his lil sweater paws and would pad back to bed n snuggle down w/ harry n tea n would watch the tv and his hair would tiggle harrys nose while they snuggle all day and give each other lil kisses and hickies and cuddle with lil kittens goodbye it wasn't meant to go down this road but it did.


End file.
